


The one with the hair

by XmothraX



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Personal AU, RPF, awkward reedus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmothraX/pseuds/XmothraX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a scenario I've had in my head forever and decided I needed to purge. I might expand on it, we'll see.</p>
<p>You've been doing the solo NYC thing for a long time and are about to give up on it, when a vaguely familiar famous face turns his attention on you. Is this for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When I moved to NYC two years ago all I wanted was to make money. Find a modest studio apartment, work work work, get the city experience and float on from there. I had given up on modelling, the scene wasn't for me. I wanted nothing more than to travel the world on my own and absorb everything I could get my hands on. NYC was just another stop on my world tour.

I pretty quickly got into bar tending, starting out at a couple skeezy places and eventually ending up at this more high-end club in SOHO. I liked it because it was still rather laid back, meaning there wasn't a DJ using strobe lights and dubstep to beat you into submission. We had bands come in on the weekends and trivia nights, it was a lot of fun. It had a great party atmosphere and wasn't entirely stuck up like most places around here. I fit in nicely and really enjoyed the big tippers in the area.

I noticed early on that the occasional big (and small) name celebrity would show up, but I was instructed by my manager that we weren't supposed to let on if we knew who they were. I had to hold back from freaking out on a few of them but soon enough it wasn't as thrilling to see famous people anymore. As long as they weren't assholes, it was just another customer. They always seemed to appreciate being able to just blend in.

It was November and I'd been having a really shitty week. My birthday came and went and without a group of friends here, all I got was a call from my mom as acknowledgment. I'd been working nonstop for what felt like forever, and I was starting to get burnt out. Starting to feel like maybe NYC had run its course. I was mentally plotting my next move to try and keep myself distracted from a mental breakdown.

On a really busy Saturday night, things were crazy but uneventful. I was definitely in my groove, making drinks, making small talk, deflecting perverts (and there were plenty of them). It was a couple of hours into my shift, around 11pm, when I looked up from shaking a martini and noticed a small entourage coming through the door. There were about five men, and when the last one to enter pulled the black hood of his leather jacket away from his head, I knew I vaguely recognized him. I watched him for a moment and tried to pin point what I knew him from when my coworker, Vanessa, came squealing from behind me, unable to contain her excitement.

“Oh my god oh my god!” she exclaimed through clenched teeth. “It’s Norman fucking Reedus!” she was doing a really bad job at keeping her cool. Our manager slid past and scolded us lightly with his eyes, a clear indication to stay professional. No fangirling.

When he was out of sight I whispered to Vanessa from the corner of my mouth, “Who??”

She scoffed at my ignorance. “The Walking Dead? Boondock Saints?”

I had definitely seen them both, but only casually. I recognized him then for sure though, and placated her with a knowing nod. “Right, right. I don’t watch that show religiously or anything but he’s the dude with the crossbow right?”

She couldn’t handle my incompetence, clearly. “’The dude with the crossbow’”, she mocked me. “Daryl Dixon, DUH. He can get it any fuckin’ time,” She was eyeing him like a piece of meat as he quietly made his way to the back of the room, to a more private table in the far corner.

I laughed and shrugged her off, preferring to go back to focusing on my work and clock the hell out of here as soon as I could.

It was around 2am before I even saw a glimpse of him again. The place had slowly been clearing out and I was wiping down the bar. He got up with his group and walked to the exit, waving and smiling sweetly to me before he left. When I went to clear the table he was at, there was a one hundred dollar bill folded up and left under a glass that shortly before contained some expensive whiskey on the rocks. I unfolded the bill and in the teeniest handwriting, saw the words “ _for the one with the hair_ ” written along one side of it. The one with the hair? It took me a moment to remember that I had an obviously unnatural shade of dark red hair, and then my stomach did flips. I pocketed the bill quickly, I wasn’t even the one to serve the group earlier and I wasn’t about to have a jealous waitress on my ass about it. But I couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off my face.

Okay, Vanessa was right. He could get it.

~~~

 

This went on for WEEKS. He started showing up probably twice a week, each time leaving weird little notes hidden under the glasses on his table. I always volunteered to clear the area after he left because I knew he was leaving them for me. Random doodles, quotes, lyrics, sometimes just single words, left without context and seemingly without reason. The confusing thing was he never talked to me while he was there. It was always Vanessa or someone else tending to him. But I swear I always felt his gaze on me. Whenever I looked up we’d make accidental eye contact and break it away swiftly and awkwardly. I noticed myself starting to put on a show for him, walking with more of a sway to my hips and smiling more with other customers. Generally being more flirty and bouncy but also trying hard to remain mysterious. It was making me really self-conscious, knowing he was watching but not knowing what it was he liked about me. Was he just fucking with me? Clearly he could have any girl he wanted, anywhere. He must have been playing with my head because aside from the random notes and the glances, he straight up avoided me.

But hey, it made my weekends more interesting, that was for sure.

One particular Friday, I’d been having a really bad day. I overslept and missed a train, wound up late for work, and got chewed out by the manager. I forgot to eat all day and was just in a foul mood. Customers were being more annoying than usual, the band playing kinda sucked, and when midnight rolled around without a Norman sighting, I wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed. I managed to power through, though, and sensing my impending melt down, Vanessa offered to cover the last hour of my shift so I could go home early. At 1am I said my farewells and walked out the back door.

I was looking down at my phone and rolling my eyes at a text from some guy I didn’t even like who was wondering what I was up to tonight. I was about to text back “ _working, gonna be a late night, sorry,”_ when I saw a lighter flick to life in my peripheral vision. It startled me at first but once my eyes adjusted to the dark I could see it was Norman. Standing there, taking the first drag of his cigarette and huddling inside of his jacket against the cold, I saw a small smile form on his lips.

“Hi,” he said quietly. “Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

I really didn’t know what to do. We hadn’t spoken yet, but there had been this communication going between us for weeks now that neither of us had acknowledged. Kind of weird, right?

“Hey, there you are,” as soon as the words left my mouth I knew what it sounded like and I inwardly kicked myself.

His grin got a little bigger. “Were ya looking for me?”

Fuck it, here we are. It’s been a shitty day how much worse can it get with this guy I don’t even know?

“Yeah, kinda. Been getting used to seeing you every weekend.”

He shuffled his feet, aimlessly kicking at pebbles on the ground. “Didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Well I did. So…you’re here, but why aren’t you in there? With all your friends?” I motioned back to the bar and tried to wrap my coat around myself tighter. It was pretty cold out here and I was shaking from nerves, too. He shrugged.

“I didn’t feel much like going out tonight. But, I dunno,” he sighed and looked upwards, at the sky. “I still felt like coming to see you I guess,” his held his face upwards but dropped his eyes to kind of gauge my reaction. All I could do was smile like an idiot and shuffle around.

“Well isn’t that sweet,” I said, gaining some confidence. He looked so nervous, so awkward which I couldn’t understand considering who he was but I was definitely going to use it to my advantage. “I missed finding your notes tonight. It’s always the highlight of my week.”

I couldn’t see it but just from his expression I could swear he was blushing. He laughed a little bit.

“Yeah, sorry I’m so weird. I kinda turn into a ten year old around pretty girls,” he scrunched his face up like a little boy and bit his bottom lip. I swear I felt my core turn to jello. “Are you done with work?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah, got off early, thank god. I couldn’t take anymore drunk jerks tonight,” my annoyance at the day seemed like a year ago compared to where I was now, doing this flirty little dance with Norman. On one hand I couldn’t believe he was talking to me at all, but here now, in front of him, he was so nervous and down to earth that I didn’t know why not.

His face suddenly looked worried, concerned. “Jerks? Like how? What’d they do?” he looked so genuinely alarmed that I had to laugh a little. Lookit him, getting all puffed up, thinking he had to come to my defense. What was going on here?

I waved away his concern and said “Oh nothing, nothing I can’t handle. I’m a female bar tender in New York City, gotta be tough, right?”

Norman laughed and nodded, stubbing out his cigarette on the ground with his boot. Then slowly but surely he started walking closer, til he was standing so close I had to look up to meet his eyes. There was suddenly some confidence oozing out of him that wasn’t there a moment ago.

“Yeah, you are tough, aren’t you?” he said, as he brought his hands to the sides of my face. I must have been shaking but I suddenly felt so flushed and so warm inside that before he could do what I knew he was about to do, I took the leap first. I inched up onto my tip toes (I’m only 5’5”, another reason the modelling thing didn’t work) and met his lips with mine firmly. It was really gentle at first, because I think I caught him by surprise, but after a moment of softness Norman parted his lips and sought out my tongue with his. He was cradling the back of my head in his left hand holding me close at the waist with his right. I couldn’t help but moan into his mouth, and that seemed to ignite something in him. Our kissing became frantic and furious, breathing each other in and tasting each other completely. I tried nibbling on his bottom lip and it seemed to make his knees go weak, he whimpered.

We finally pulled away, both a little stunned and breathing heavily. He stepped back a moment and shoved his hands in his jean pockets, looking me up and down from behind his scraggly hair.

“It’s really fuckin’ cold out here,” he said laughing. “but whatever happens next is up to you, girl.”

I laughed and told him my name, then reached out for his elbow to hook my arm around. “I think we should get outta here.”

~~~

He really couldn’t be sure what was drawing him to her, but from the first night he went there she caught his eye. Maybe it was the gorgeous color of her hair (“ _it’s called cherry coke_ ,” she would later whisper to him from under his bed sheets), or the tiny glimpses of the tattoos he could see peeking out from behind the shield of her clothing (she looked like an expertly-done coloring book under there), or the way she moved around while she worked, like she just didn’t give a fuck. And yet it was flawless, everything she did. He watched her pour drinks, he watched her schmooze for her money, he watched her all night, to the detriment of his own company. He couldn’t focus on his friends or their conversation. He wanted to drink there all night long just to be able to keep watching her. He’d certainly been with a lot of girls and was always on the prowl for more, but he couldn’t even get up the nerve to talk to this one. He wasn’t sure how she’d take him leaving that money, would it send the wrong message? He tried to undo any possible damage with the silly little notes, and it just became a thing all its own. He couldn’t stop himself. He had to keep coming back here. He had to keep working up the nerve to talk to her, and he had to find little ways to keep her interested. Life in the city was fleeting, he knew she could have moved far away by the next time he came in looking for her. But each time he slipped through the door and saw that deep red hair through the sea of people, he gulped back the feeling it gave him.

He was on break from filming and walking around the streets of New York mostly unseen was a thrill in and of itself. He liked the anonymity and the feel of the nights getting colder, although it mostly made him lonely and needing someone warm to curl up with. He decided maybe that’s why he got so fixated on her, trying to dismiss these useless feelings she was unknowingly stirring up.

He had to have been creeping her out. She was what, maybe 25? 27 at most? Yeah, that was his type _. But there’s no way she isn’t noticing me skulking around here every weekend_ , he thought. _Even if she does know who I am, she must think I’m a creep._ But it was curious because he could swear she was putting on a show for him. They kept making and breaking random eye contact, and every time he stole a secret glance she was doing these subtle things, like brushing her bangs out of her eyes _just so_ , or arching her back in a tiny stretch that pushed her perfect chest out _just so._ Allthese little things that were driving him crazy. _She’s just earning her tips,_ he’d tell himself. Even his friends started noticing his preoccupation when they would come here, and started teasing him about the cute little punk girl who had him so worked up.

That’s why he knew when he finally approached her, he had to be alone. He had to get it right.

~~~

We nearly broke down the door to my apartment fumbling to get in, fumbling with the lock and fumbling with each other’s mouths. As soon as we were inside Norman had me pinned against the wall. I was holding onto the lapels of his leather jacket and pulling him closer, he had a knee between my legs and his left hand gently, but firmly holding me in place by my throat.

I suddenly felt like I should be embarrassed; my tiny studio apartment had been neglected lately with all the working I’d been doing and my bed was just a mattress on the floor. He was a huge tv star and I couldn’t even offer him a comfortable night’s stay. If he even wanted to stay after this dust settles, that is.

My uncertainty started to fade as his right hand began to creep slowly and purposely up my left thigh. My breathing quickened as our mouths reluctantly broke apart, and he used the hand on my throat to tip my chin up, allowing him more access to my neck. He kissed all the way down to the sweet spot where my neck joins my shoulder, where he stopped for a moment to lick and suck a bit. I could feel the light scratching of his beard on my skin, while the fingers on his right hand made their way under my shirt.

Norman paused from spoiling me with his kisses to stand and shake off his jacket. I used the opportunity to do the same, and pulled my shirt over my head while I was at it. He placed his hands on either side of my waist and stared into my eyes. His chest was heaving and his eyes were blackened with lust. He took an index finger and started absent mindedly tracing the outlines of the tattoos across my chest; just some generic pieces I got after I knew my modelling days were done. He traced from down into my cleavage, over the subtle rise of each breast, up to and across my clavicle, light as a feather. It was hard to contain my heavy breaths and I was sure he could see the pounding of my heart. He dragged his finger up the length of my neck and across my bottom lip, tugging it slightly. I opened my mouth the tiniest bit and Norman eased his finger into it. Looking up at him with eyes growing more hungry and impatient, I extended my tongue and closed my lips around his finger, sucking gingerly, teasing and reveling in the little gasping breath he drew in.

The look on his face as he watched me suck on his finger was the biggest turn on. I couldn’t help myself, I reached out and grabbed his growing bulge, separated only by the denim of his faded black jeans. He let out an audible grunt followed by the most devilish grin, obviously pleased with my enthusiasm. In retaliation he hoisted me up, smacking my ass as he grabbed it with both hands. I squealed and giggled as I wrapped my legs around his body and held on for dear life while he stumbled to get us to my bed.

We collapsed in a gasping heap. The moonlight was streaming in through the large window overlooking my bed and we took a moment to study each other’s faces. I caressed the hair away from his eyes and the light caught them briefly, I could then finally see how blue they were. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

Before I knew it he was hastily ripping my pants off. I lifted my hips to ease his efforts a bit, and next he removed my panties, slower, and with a raised eyebrow as if to double check that this was okay. My body responded by automatically spreading my legs for him and he hovered there on his knees, slowly undoing his belt buckle and taking in the sight of me.

Tossing his belt and jeans aside, he lowered his head between my legs. This, I was not expecting. I’d been with a few guys since being in the city and none of them went down on me. I didn’t know guys did this anymore. I decided right then that older men were definitely for me. Oh he was going to be reciprocated for this.

Norman kissed the inside of my thighs before softly blowing his hot breath all over my slit, which was already so wet for him. Slowly at first, he flattened his tongue and started lapping at my clit as if he were a cat, and I could practically feel myself getting more and more swollen.

“ _God you taste good_ ,” he murmured against my pussy. I could feel him watching me from under his hair, watching as I arched my back and bit my lip, massaging my breasts until I eventually undid the clasp and removed my bra.

Sometimes I forget that I have nipple piercings. A cute little barbell in each nipple holds them erect and incredibly sensitive at all times. When my bra came off the light must have caught the shiny metal of them because he lifted his head, with a fascinated look on his face. He climbed the length of my body and stopped at my chest to admire my body jewelry.

“ _Fucking beautiful_ ,” he whispered, before taking my left nipple in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around and eventually pulling away with his teeth lightly pulling at the barbell. I couldn’t help gasping and groaning, arching my back some more and involuntarily lifting my hips into the air. He continued sucking while moving his right hand down to the desperate spot in between my legs. Already so wet and swollen, his middle finger slipped right in. I responded by using my hands to reach for his cock, so hard and ready for me that the tip was bulging out from the band of his underwear.

“Nu-uh,” he said, pulling away.

“Please…” I breathlessly spoke against his neck.

“I’m not done with you,” he whispered back.

He inserted another finger. Using the ball of his palm to lay and rub against my clit, he simultaneously massaged and fucked me so good with his fingers I came too close to coming. He knew I was almost there and pulled out, keeping me on the edge.

His head went back between my legs, kissing, sucking, licking every bit of me inside and out. I started rocking against his face gently while he used his tongue to fuck me. He creeped his right hand up to my mouth and inserted the two fingers that were just inside me into my mouth. I sucked frantically, riding his face harder and once again getting so, so close to exploding all over him. He eased up, now resting on his knees and watching me squirm around under him with a big smile on his face.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” he asked so softly and politely, peering out from under that damn hair again, caressing the outside of my thighs.

“God yes, please,” I was aching for him.

Norman eased his boxers down and tossed them aside, finally exposing the erection I was dying to play with. He stayed there on his knees, gently resting the length of himself along the outside folds of my vulva and began rocking back and forth ever so slightly. He was picking up the dampness leaking from inside of me and using it as a slick lubricant, rubbing the underside of his beautiful cock up and down my clit.

I couldn’t take his teasing anymore. I plucked at my nipples and writhed around, whining like a little brat. He leaned over to his pile of clothes and pulled out a condom, tearing the package open with his teeth and carefully slipping it on.

“Oh, so you knew this was gonna happen tonight, huh?” I teased him.

He grinned and scoffed a little. Leaning down to hover over me, face to face with his hands on either side of my head, he whispered “I knew it. I knew you’d be mine tonight,” then he slipped his hands into mine, intertwining our fingers while effectively pinning me there and without warning, slipped the entirety of himself into me until I felt that delicious twinge of pain.

We both gasped together, in each other’s ears, hot breath dampening the sides of our faces. He pulled out slowly and then we were forehead to forehead, looking in each other’s eyes as he slid all the way in again. I smothered his mouth with mine, ferociously kissing him while he pumped in and out of me again, and again until his speed started to pick up. I spread my legs as far as I could and tilted my hips up to allow him access to all of me. I wanted it all, he filled me up completely and I squeezed my muscles around him, watching as his eyes turned from desperate to animalistic.

Norman scooped his arms under my back, bringing me to a sitting positon in his lap, while he remained seated on his knees. The position allowed us both the strength to ride each other completely. He buried his face into my breasts, licking and pulling on my nipples while I pulled at his hair and threw my head back, moaning louder and louder into the darkness. He caressed my back so softly with those big hands, occasionally wandering down to squeeze my ass and then back up to tug on my hair.

I was so close to coming, but I didn’t want it to end. I pushed him down onto his back and took over. Securing him to where he was with one hand on the base of his neck, I rode him like a wild animal. His guttural grunts and moans and exclamations of “ _oh, fuck!”_ had me at the edge. Gasping for breath, I told him, “I’m gonna come!”

In a swift and surprising motion he had me flipped back over onto my back, one leg in the air and over his shoulder, fucking me harder and faster until I reached the point of no return.

“Come with me, okay?” he panted. I was pawing at his chest, noticing the shiny sweat starting to roll down into his chest hair. We rode out our climaxes together, I could feel the pulse of his cock inside me as he unloaded himself, calling out my name with a voice that kept breaking. When we were reduced to little more than sweaty, panting, exasperated puddles of goo, he collapsed into my arms.

He listened to my heart pounding until it slowed down and regulated again. He slid out of me and we laid curled up together for a while, just breathing and listening.

Of course it was then that my shy, reclusive rescue cat who I called The Dude slinked out from the shadows and decided to pay us a visit. Norman’s eyes got so big and while gently pulling the feline closer to him, he shrieked out, “You have a cat!?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things progress...

Norman and I laid there in bed for a while, sharing a cigarette under a partially cracked window. The chilly November air had me covered in goosebumps. He pulled me closer.

My cat had curled up under Norman's other arm, slightly unusual for him as he was normally skittish and fearful of outsiders. Norman gently stroked his tail and stared up at the ceiling.

"You look a little out of place in my dump of an apartment," I broke the silence nervously. He exhaled a chest full of smoke up towards the window and then glanced down at me quizzically, as if to ask, "what do you mean?"

I shrugged. "You just...I don't know. You're kind of...successful, right? And I obviously can't get my shit together," I laughed, I really didn't want to put him on the spot or make him uncomfortable. But I was beginning to question how and why this had come to be. Maybe I was sure I was about to get hurt and I didn't want to be blindsided. I guess I was just trying to get a feel for if this was another one night stand. For some reason...it didn't exactly feel like it. Norman furrowed his eyebrows and took another drag.

"I like this place," he muttered, motioning towards my unkempt surroundings. His speaking voice was so soft and oddly cheery, almost insecure, like a little kid. "It feels really comfortable to me. Honestly I wasn't even sure you knew...who I am, I guess. I like feeling like I blend in, you know?"

I could see what he meant, I suppose. Everyone comes from somewhere. There had to be a life before becoming famous, one that maybe he missed, however humble it may have been. But the last thing I wanted or needed was to be someone's escape. He was here in my bed for a reason and I found myself wanting to get to the bottom of it. It would probably take time though. For now, I was enjoying whatever this was. The edges of sleep were encroaching on my tired body. He was so comfortable. And he didn't give me any signs that he was going anywhere. It was nearing 2:30am and I nestled into the crook of Norman's arm and couldn't fight it anymore. I fell sound asleep to the sound of his breathing.

~~~

I woke up to the sun shining bright through my windows, to the sounds of the street below filtering through the crack that was still left open. I glanced up and saw a black lighter next to a pack of cigarettes resting on the sill. Was he really still here?

Rubbing my eyes and lifting myself to sit up, I heard a shuffling sound coming from the bathroom. My bleary vision could hardly compute it, but Norman, with his black jeans on but shirtless, was cradling my cat in his arms like an infant and babbling baby talk to him as he came into the room. He had the perfect messy bed head and I could smell the faint scent of coffee brewing. This had to be a dream.

His face lit up into a bright smile when he saw I was awake. "Good morning," he used my cat's paw to wave to me. I had to laugh. I searched around for my shirt and underwear to put on and threw my hair up into a messy bun. 

"He's really never like this," I said, gesturing to the cat. "I feel like I barely see him, but he's totally happy with you."

Norman swayed him back and forth and shrugged. "He likes me. He can probably smell my cat. We're buddies now, I hope that's cool."

"It's very cool," I felt like I hadn't smiled this much in a really long time.

We sat at my modest kitchen bar, drinking coffee and joking around with each other for a while. I couldn't tell if he was just being polite by not scurrying out early, but my suspicion began to fade as he kept inching closer to me. We were knee to knee on the bar stools, coffee mugs empty, the clock on my stove reading 10:30.

"Are you working tonight?" Norman asked.

"Yep, my shift starts at 8."

Norman groaned disapprovingly. "Call in," he suggested with a grin. "Who needs work? Hang out with me instead."

"I...I can't! I need to work, have you seen how I'm living?" I stuttered out, although the idea of another night with him was quite enticing.

"Stop doing that, you don't need to be insecure about what you have," he said while looking around. "I love this place, it's got you all over it." He pulled me by my hands til I was standing between his legs. With him still seated, we were eye to eye, nose to nose. "...call in?" he suggested again, his voice low and breathy, grinning with his lips barely touching mine.

Wordlessly, I reached out to my phone on the counter top and texted Vanessa, got her to cover my shift and relayed the information to my manager with a story about the flu. Norman couldn't seem to contain his excitement and smothered my neck with silly kisses, his stubble tickling me.

~~~

One thing I love about my apartment is the bathroom. There's an old vintage style claw foot tub, which I love to indulge in some nights after work. Norman was impressed with it as well, and insisted we take a bath together.

"In the middle of the day?!" I said. "I'm used to a different vibe for my baths," I was really just teasing him, pretending to resist as he drew the water and added some bubbles.

"Well this isn't your bath," he said. "It's ours." He dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped in, resting his head back with his arms on either side of the tub and then after a moment peeked through one eye at me. I sighed and followed suit, getting naked and stepping into the hot water, resting in his lap as we relaxed together. I played with the running water with my feet and he stroked the hair away from my face.

"I really like being here with you," I felt the words vibrate in his chest. "I hope I never freaked you out at the bar or anything, there's just...something about you," Norman was playing with my hair now. I mindlessly stroked at his knee from under the water which was now reaching chest level. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek gently.

"I like being here with you too. It's so oddly comfortable," I sighed, and noticed him moving his right arm under mine wrapping it around my waist. He kissed my forehead. I tried to ignore the stiffening I felt from behind, but the steam from the water seemed to have us both a little restless. I shifted my body to purposely tease him, rubbing against the growing bulge a little more than necessary. His hand traveled down past my navel so slowly and carefully, I had to restrain myself from bucking my hips right up to meet it. Gently making his way in between my legs, he first stroked his fingers against the insides of my thighs. I turned the faucet off with my foot, leaving the room suddenly quiet. With my right leg partially extended, he slid his hand down to my knee and eased my shin up onto the edge of the tub.

"Stay like that," he murmured. He slid his hand ever so slowly to the ready and waiting slit between my legs. I wrapped my left leg around his to open myself up even more for him and steadied myself with my hands on his thighs.

He started working my clit in tiny circles with a perfect amount of pressure. His left hand moved up to my breasts, squeezing and palming them entirely with his large, soft hands. His index and ring fingers formed a V over my swelling nub while the middle finger worked at tapping and rubbing. I hooked my left arm around the back of his neck and grabbed a fist full of hair, moaning.

" _You're so beautiful,_ " he whispered into my ear and bit my ear lobe slightly. His hand traveled further, hooking two fingers into my cunt and expertly pumping in and out until I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw my head back and bit his ear lobe back, hissing that I was going to come.

" _Go ahead sweetheart, come for me,_ " the calmness in his voice put me over the edge. He twisted the ring on my left nipple as I gave in to the feeling of my orgasm taking me over. Arching into him and groaning, I felt the walls inside me pulsating around his fingers while the waves subsided. I melted into his chest. But I wasn't done here. I could still feel his rock hard dick digging into my back, and I wanted so badly to return his favors. 

The water was cooling and I stood up, bubbles running down my body. I reached out my hand and said, "Come on. Your turn."

Norman was reluctant, but he took my hand and stepped out of the tub with me. I pushed him with a hand to the chest against the wall of the bathroom and planted a firm kiss to his lips. Our tongues couldn't get enough of each other and I had to force myself to break away. I took his cock in my hand and started stroking, working it in between our bodies with our lips barely touching, just breathing each other in. I heard a little whimper escape his mouth and in that moment I dropped to my knees.

I kissed along the shaft at first, exploring and worshiping it properly. He held my head by a handful of hair and leaned back into the wall, eyes closed, chest heaving. I licked up and down the underside, before finally taking just the tip in between my lips and swirling my tongue all around.

" _Fuck,_ " I heard him mutter. I worked the base with my hand while my mouth slipped further, taking more of him in. His size was considerable and I had to concentrate on not gagging too much, but I wanted to take it all and repay him what he deserved. I got a good rhythm going and alternated sucking with licking, bobbing my head with using my hand, loving the fact that he was started to move his hips with me, fucking my face and getting lost in the moment. He had both hands on my head at this point and was gritting his teeth, clearly close to exploding. His groaning was getting intense.

I popped my mouth off for a moment and looking up with eyes as big as I could muster I said, "I want to swallow everything you've got, please, baby."

He threw his head back, clenching his jaw and picked up the speed at which he fucked my mouth. " _Get ready, girl_ ," he growled.

In a moment my mouth was full of his offering. I sucked him dry and swallowed every bit, using my hand to milk out whatever was left. His breathing slowed but he reached down and picked me up by my elbows, lifting me to meet his face. I smiled and wiped the corner of my mouth with a finger, continuing to be a tease. He cupped my face with both hands and kissed me hard, tasting himself in my mouth and pulling away only to look me deep in the eyes.

"You're really so, so beautiful," he finally said, before kissing me gently on the forehead. He still held my face in his hands and added, "can I take you out to lunch?"

 


End file.
